Changing Things
by Little Dark Sapphire
Summary: VERSIÓN MEJORADA. A Scar le llega una carta que convoca a ella y a nuestros personajes favoritos al pie de la batería central pero... ¿Para que? Razaya (Razer/Aya) Harol (Hal/Carol) Kilia (Kilowog/Galia) y pairing sorpresa. Despues de Prisionero de Sinestro pero antes de Perdida.
1. Una visita y una carta

**Linterna verde pertenece a DC comics y a la Warner BROS.**

**Después de Prisionero de Siniestro pero antes de Perdida**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Una visita y una carta**

**En los laboratorios de Oa…**

**-R**epítalo de nuevo- dijo Guy

**-**¿¡Cuantas veces quieres que te lo explique, humano!?-gruño la directora- Solo los necesito a ti, a Tomar-Re, C´hp, Aga´Po, los zafiros estrella, Ganthet, los linternas azules, Appa Ali Apsa, Sayd y a la tripulación del interceptor. ¿¡POR QUE ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER PARA TI!?

-¡Pero no entiendo para que!- se defendió Guy

- Lo explicare cuando estén todos!- Le grito de vuelta

-¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a Hal Jordan y compañía?- Sugirió Tomar-Re antes de que la directora matara a Guy.

**_Mientras tanto en el interceptor…_**

**A**ya revisaba los paneles del tablero, en lo que Razer afilaba una cuchilla y Kilowog y Hal hacían el ganso, como siempre.

**-**Tenemos visitas- anuncio Aya

**-**Recíbelos, Aya, por favor- Pidió Hal

Aya fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Hola, Aya- dijo Tomar-Re- ¿Están Hal Jordan, Kilowog y el linterna roja?

-Afirmativo, Tomar-Re. Están en el puente-dijo Aya

-Gracias, Aya- Agradeció el educadamente- Vamos, chicos- les indico a los demás

Aya vio que la directora venia tras ellos

-Buenos días, Madre- dijo

-Buenos días, Ay… ¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Te llame madre. Después de todo fuiste tu quien me activo. ¿Te molesta?

-En absoluto, estaré más que feliz de ser tu madre.

Aya mostró una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un abrazo a la directora.

-¡Dame eso!- se escucho el grito de Razer

-Mejor vamos allá-dijo Aya Preocupada

-Vamos-repitió la directora

Al entrar al puente, vieron que los linternas verdes se habían ensañado con Razer, le habían quitado su cuchilla y la lanzaban por todos lados. En ese momento C´hp se la tiro a Tomar-Re

-¡Acá, Tomar, acá!- Grito Hal

-¡Atrapa!-le grito el aludido

Hal iba a tirársela a Guy pero la directora grito interrumpiendo su juego: ¿¡Que rayos hacen!?

Razer aprovecho el momento de distracción y les quito la cuchilla para luego guardarla en su uniforme. Los linternas verdes profirieron una queja. Entonces aparecieron, Appa, Siniestro y Sayd. También llegaron Ganthet, Warth y Saint Walter. Quince minutos más tarde llegaron las Star Shappire y entre ellas estaban Carol y Galia.

-Eh recibido una nota- anuncio la directora

-¡Aburrido!- se burlo una Zafiro. La reina se rió y no la reprendió.

-Nos convoca a todos nosotros al pie de la batería central- continuo la directora pasando por alto la interrupción del zafiro.

-¡Dinos algo que no sepamos!- se volvió a burlar la zafiro

La directora ya harta dijo:

-Reina Aga´Po ¿Podría llamar a sus zafiros a silencio?

La reina Aga´Po solo volteo hacia la zafiro y dijo: Hermana Fatality, guarda silencio- la zafiro solo asintió.

Bien, tenemos 15 minutos para llegar allí ¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunto la directora

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Aya! ¿Tenemos un campo anti-gravedad?

-Afirmativo, Hal Jordan- respondió Aya

-¿La puedes activar?- pidió Hal

Aya camino hasta el tablero y tecleo algo: Activando Gravedad cero.

-¿Y ahora qué, genio?-Pregunto Razer

-¡Aya! ¡Activa la hiper-velocidad!

-¿¡Qué?!- Gritaron todos

-Haré unos cálculos rápidos- dijo Aya

-¡¿Estas loco, Jordan?!- grito Kilowog

-¡Vamos a morir!- Grito dramáticamente Razer

-No, estaremos bien- dijo Carol con confianza

En ese momento Razer la vio y se acordó de algo

(Recuerdo contado por Razer)

-_Espero llegar a mi cita con Carol-dijo Hal_

_-¿Quién es Carol?- Pregunte Yo_

_-Es mi novia. Es la mujer mas hermosa, es castaña y tiene los ojos azules_

_-Aha-dije yo_

_-Te trae como loco esa chica. ¿Verdad Hal?_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-No, claro que no- dijo Razer con sarcasmo_

-.-.-.-.-.-Fin recuerdo de Razer-.-.-.-.-.-

**(N/A: Hay un dialogo parecido en uno de los primeros Capítulos no recuerdo cual ahora)**

-¿De casualidad te llamas, Carol?- le pregunto Razer

-Si, soy yo-dijo ella- Espera… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Kilowog se rió: -¿Así que tu eres Carol?-dijo

-Emm… Si –dijo confundida

-¡Hal no ha hablado mucho de ti!-dijo Kilowog codeando a Razer

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?-pregunto ella

-Si, ya nos tenia hartos- dijo Razer siguiéndole el juego a Kilowog

-Mentira ¡Mentira! ¡MENTIRA!-grito Hal con las mejillas rojas-¡Carol no les creas!

-¿Qué dijo Hal de mi?- dijo ella molesta

-¡Dijo que eras hermosa!-dijo Razer

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-Grito Hal

-¡Siempre piensa en ti!- rio Kilowog

-¡Mentira!-protesto Hal

-¡Es verdad!- gritaron Kilowog y Razer riéndose

-¿Así que esas tenemos?-dijo Hal- ¡Galia! ¡Kilowog dijo que te extrañaba!

-¡No! ¡Yo no dije…! Ok, si lo dije pero…-

-¡Lo admitió!- exclamó Razer

-¡Yo no soy el único! ¡Aya! ¡Razer dijo que tu…! ¡Asdgndfnb!- Intento decir Kilowog antes de que Razer le tapara la boca.

-¡Si le dices te mato!- Le gritó furioso

-¿Qué debe decirme el sargento Kilowog, Razer?

-¡Nada!

- Razer dijo: "_Aya_ _es muy bonita ¿No les parece?_"-se burlo Hal

-¡No es cierto! ¡Estaba medio dormido!- Alego

-¡En tu cara, rojo!- festejo Kilowog

-¡Cierra la boca, zoquete!- le grito Razer

-¿¡A Quién llamas zoquete!?

Kilowog y Razer empezaron a pelear y Hal tuvo que meterse a separarlos.

-Activando hiper-velocidad- aviso Aya

Cuando la hipervelocidad se activo no paso nada realmente

-¡Claro!-exclamo Razer-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Kilowog

-El choque producido por la hipervelocidad se vuelve inútil ante la acción de la gravedad cero creando una anti-onda de choque- explico Razer

- **._.**

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?- le pregunto Carol

Razer solo se encogió de hombros:- Al parecer si sabes lo que haces, Hal-

-Si, Razer. Si, emm, lo sabía-dijo Hal

-Hal, ¿No has entendido ni una palabra de lo que dije, cierto?-Dijo Razer

-Umm…no-admitió Hal

-¿Y entonces por que…?-pregunto Carol

-Solo quería ver que sucedía si se activa un campo de gravedad cero y luego se recibe la onda de choque.

-Una interesante teoría, Hal Jordan- le felicito Tomar-Re

-Llegamos- aviso Aya

-Okey, Aya. Desactiva la gravedad cero

-¡NO!¡ESPERA!- gritaron todos

Aya desactivo todo y todos cayeron al piso: Excepto Hal que recupero el equilibrio y atrapó a Carol. Kilowog le imitó y atrapó a Galia y Razer tuvo la mala suerte de amortiguarles la caída.

-K…Kilowog…qu…quítate…d…de…encima…no…respiro-dijo Razer con dificultad **(N/A: Pobre Razer u.u)**

**Mientras tanto al pie de la Batería Central…**

-No llegaran-dijo un guardián

-Paciencia, llegaran- le respondió una guardiana, su compañera

Entonces llego el Interceptor

-¿Lo ves? Lo bueno se hace esperar- le dijo otra guardiana

Luego de bajar del Interceptor todos se quedaron helados cuando vieron quienes los esperaban: Appa Ali Apsa, Sayd y Scar. Todos voltearon hacia atrás instintivamente donde estaban ellos tres.

¿2 Appas? _Uno ya era bastante insoportable-_pensó Hal

¿2 Sayds? ¿2 Scars?

-Bienvenidos-dijo la directora. Quien a diferencia de la otra directora tenia varias marcas a lo largo de la cara

-¿Cómo es qu…? No entiendo-dijo Hal

-¿Nos creerían si les decimos que venimos del futuro?-pregunto Sayd sonriente

-A estas alturas podría creer lo que sea-dijo Carol mirando su anillo

-Eh creado una maquina que nos permite viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio. La maquina esta programada para traer a los ustedes de nuestro tiempo en exactamente dos días.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer hasta entonces?- pregunto Tomar-re

-Esperar, Tomar-re, espera

* * *

**En fin…. Esta es la nueva versión de Changing Things. En vista de que la otra no le gusto a nadie.**

**Ahora quiero dejar un mensaje para *Ruido de tambores* ¡Mi mejor amiga Dani!**

**Dani los lectores tienen que darte las gracias por que me ayudaste mucho con el fic, ya que lo leíste y me diste algunas buenas ideas como: la frase sarcástica que usa Razer "No, claro que no" esa que tu siempre usas ^U^. O que a Guy le digamos Gay lol XD. Se que odias que me ponga en "Modo súper-insistente" pero bue que se le va a hacer. También se que preferirías estar leyendo un fic de Dragones de Berk. GRACIAS DANI! Te quiero mucho!**

**Acá te dejo como llegar a los fics de Dragones de Berk:**

**Paso 1: Entrar a **

**Paso 2: Elegir la categoría "Movies" en la página de inicio**

**Paso 3: En el filtro de búsqueda elegir la "H"**

**Paso 4: Buscar y Seleccionar la categoría "How to train your Dragon"**

**Paso 5: Elegir el botón "Language" y cambiar a español para que aparezcan fics en ese idioma.**

**Paso 6: Leer los fics que quieras.**

**Son 6 pasos Dan! No seas vaga! Jajaja Te quiero!**


	2. Dos dias no es mucho ¿O si?

**Dos días no es mucho ¿O si?**

**-M**ientras dure nuestra espera, tal vez puedan facilitarnos un lugar para dormir y asearnos a mi y a mis zafiros- pidió Aga´Po

-Desde Luego- dijo Appa

-Por aquí, señoritas- les indico Sayd

**2 Horas mas tarde…**

Guy había regresado a la tierra, Tomar-Re estaba en los cuarteles que tienen los miembros de honor en Oa. La tripulación del Interceptor dormía.

**Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de los zafiros…**

-Disculpa, Sayd

-¿Si, Aga´Po?

-Dos de mis zafiros no tienen habitación, ¿Habría alguna otro lugar donde puedan quedarse? ¿Aquí? ¿En Oa?

Sayd se lo pensó un minuto.

-Creo que hay un cuarto en el Interceptor que no se usa. Tal vez estén cómodas allí.

-Bien gracias, Sayd. Carol y Galia vayan al Interceptor.

-Si, mi reina- dijo Galia

Galia y Carol se encaminaron al Interceptor

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Carol. ¿Y tú?

-Galia

-Es un placer conocerte, Galia- sonrió Carol

-Igualmente, Carol- sonrió ella a su vez

-¿Por quien recibiste tu anillo?-pregunto Carol con curiosidad

-Por Kilowog- volvió a sonreír- ¿Y tu?

-Por Hal…Creo

-¿Crees?

-Es…Complicado

-Entiendo

Galia no comprendía eso, pero al parecer Carol no quería hablar de ello y Galia no quería incomodarla. Además como ya habían llegado ella tendría que esperar a preguntar en otra ocasión.

-¿Deberíamos tocar?-Pregunto Carol

Galia iba a sugerir algo pero la puerta se abrió.

- Star Shappires, Galia y Carol Ferris, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto cortésmente Aya

-Hola, tu debes ser Aya

-Afirmativo, Star Shappire Carol Ferris.

-Nos quedamos sin habitación ¿Hay alguna que podamos usar aquí?-pidió amablemente Carol

-Afirmativo. Mi habitación es suficientemente grande para nosotras tres-Dijo Aya

Aya las condujo a una enorme habitación que tenia una litera marrón y una cama individual

-Wow, Aya ¿Este es tu cuarto?- pregunto Carol sorprendida

-Afirmativo

-¿Por qué Hay 3 camas?- pregunto Galia

-No lo se, mi madre las instalo esta mañana. Seguramente pensó que serían necesarias.

-¿Seguro que no te molesta?- dijo Carol en referencia a su estadía

-En absoluto-contesto Aya- Pueden acomodarse si quieren. Yo debo terminar la revisión nocturna de sistemas.-Dicho esto, salió

-¿Qué opinas de Aya?- pregunto Carol a Galia

-Creo que es una chica adorable- le contesto ella- ¿Y tu?

-Opino que es bueno que los chicos tengan una "Presencia Femenina" aquí. ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si Aya no estuviera aquí?

-¿Mugre por todos lados y ellos muriéndose de hambre como si no hubiera un mañana?-pregunto Galia

-Exacto- dijo Carol quien cuando iba a acostarse se tropezó con algo y cayo de bruces al suelo

-¿Estas bien, Carol?- pregunto Galia preocupada

-Si. Solo tropecé con algo- Carol busco con la mirada la causa de su caída, se trataba de un pequeño muñeco rojo y negro con los ojos azules. Ella lo tomo entre sus manos para verlo más de cerca

-Awww! Que adorable!- Exclamaron las dos al verlo más detalladamente

-¿Crees que sea de Aya?-Pregunto Galia

-Seguramente. ¡Si que tiene buen gusto para los peluches!

Carol dejo el peluche sobre la cama de Aya y ambas se acostaron a dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Carol se levanto temprano por costumbre y fue, a la que creyó era la cocina. Se puso a rebuscar entre las estanterías algo para comer

-Buenos días, Carol- dijo alguien detrás de ella

Ella volteo y vio a Galia sentándose a la mesa

-Oh, buenos días, Galia- respondió ella. ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Carol sosteniendo una lata

-¡No abras eso!- exclamo Galia- Es de Kilowog y tal vez no te guste lo que hay dentro- explicó ella ante la confusión de Carol. Ella dejo la lata y se puso a buscar entre los estantes.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Galia

- Algo para comer

-Buenos Días- dijo Aya

-Buenos Días- respondieron a coro

-¡Lo encontré!- Dijo Carol triunfante levantando una lata-¿Quieres Galia?

-Ya que

-¿Tu quieres, Aya?

-Negativo, Star Shappire Carol Ferris. No necesito de la ingesta de alimentos- Carol solo asintió, vació el contenido de la lata, que resulto ser ensalada de frutas, en un recipiente, tomó 2 cucharas y se sentó junto a Galia.

-Star Shappires Galia y Carol Ferris…-comenzó Aya

-Solo dime Carol- pidió ella

-Y a mi solo Galia

-Entiendo- dijo Aya- Bueno, quería preguntarles algo si no es mucha molestia

-Adelante- dijo Galia

-Dispara- dijo Carol

-¿Un anillo de Star Sapphire se recibe para encontrar a tu verdadero amor?

Carol se atragantó con la fruta ante la pregunta de Aya, Galia estaba como si nada

-No es tan fácil, Aya- dijo esta última

Carol recupero la compostura

-Amm...no. El anillo se recibe cuando tu verdadero amor te necesita como única circunstancia posible.

-Interesante

-¿Por qué la curiosidad, Aya?-pregunto Carol

-Una investigación sin importancia- alego Aya

En ese momento entraron Hal y Kilowog riéndose de algo. Hal se percato primero que ellas estaban ahí:

-Buenos días, señoritas- saludo

-Hola- dijeron

-Hola- dijo Kilowog

-Buenos días, Kilowog- le respondieron

-¡Oye! ¡Esa era _mi _ensalada de frutas!

-Bien dijiste, era- le respondió Carol

-Que bueno que hay otra- sonrió Hal, se sirvió en un plato mientras Kilowog se servia de la lata que Carol no había abierto por advertencia de Galia resulto ser un lata de Mungtor** (_N/A: Ya saben esa cosa rara que come Kilowog en el episodio 8)_**. Mientras ellos hacían eso, entró Razer

-Buenos días, chicos- dijo saludando a Hal y Kilowog

-Hola, Rojo

-Hola, Raze

-Buenos días- le dijeron las chicas

-Buenos días- dijo el confundido- Y buenos días para ti, Aya- agrego sonriendo

-Buenos días, Razer

-¡Rayos!¡Razer sabe sonreír!- grito Hal mientras fingía atragantarse

-Claro que se sonreír, torpe- dijo Razer con acritud

Los 3 hombres se sentaron a la mesa.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos puedo presentarlos oficialmente-dijo Hal

Kilowog se rió

-Bien ^^.Kilowog ella es Carol. Carol ella es Kilowog.

-Es un placer conocer a la chica de la que Hal tanto habla.

-También es un placer conocerte, Kilowog.

-Carol el es Razer, Razer ella es Carol

-Encantado

-Igualmente

-Bueno, creo que ya conoces a Aya

-Si

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy?-pregunto Galia

-Yo volveré a la tierra-comento Carol

-¿Tan pronto?-se quejo Hal

-Solo iré para buscar algo de ropa y avisar en el trabajo

-¿Y que excusa darás?- pregunto Hal en tono burlón

-Tal vez que estoy de viaje contigo-contesto Carol

-Suena bien

-Y, ¿A que hora llegaron, chicas?

-Pasamos la noche aquí- dijo Galia sin previo aviso

-…

-¿Cómo que pasaron la noche aquí? ._.-Pregunto Hal

-Nos quedamos sin habitación, la reina Aga´po nos envió aquí y Aya nos ofreció una habitación

Después del desayuno, Carol fue a la tierra acompañada por Hal. El cual había insistido demasiado:

_Flashback_

"_Es solo una hora, Hal" había dicho Carol_

"_Pero te voy a extrañar"_

"_¿Vas con ella por que la has extrañado o por que no la quieres cerca de Gardner?" Dijo Kilowog_

"_Un poco de ambas" Había admitido Hal sonriente_

_Carol de mala gana tuvo que aceptar_

_Fin Flashback_

Kilowog se fue al entrenamiento de linternas, Galia se fue a su planeta a buscar algunas cosas y Aya se quedo en el interceptor sola con Razer.

-Razer- le llamo Aya

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes ayudarme con una investigación?

Razer se le acercó

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito que permanezcas inmóvil

-¿Ah?

Aya llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Razer, quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se sonrojo. Como reflejo el llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Aya y ella puso su otra mano sobre la otra mejilla de Razer. El tiempo pasaba más lento para ellos. Los minutos les parecieron horas. Cuando el corazón de Razer se calmo Aya retiro sus manos y Razer se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo.

Razer le iba a preguntar algo.

-Razer, ¿Por qué tus signos vitales responden de esta manera? Tu temperatura subió d grados por encima de lo usual y tus latidos incrementaron a punto límite. ¿De alguna manera mi presencia te incomoda?

-¿Qué? ¡NO! digo…tu no me incomodas…me gusta que estés cerca de mi…digo…no...Me refiero a que…al hecho de que tú…- decía de manera nerviosa frotándose la nuca

Aya le coloco su mano sobre la boca para hacerlo callar.

-Era lo que necesitaba. Gracias, Razer

Aya le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Los signos vitales de Razer incrementaron de nuevo. Ella se retiro mientras Razer seguía de ensueño. Luego de más o menos 5 minutos en estado zombie, cerró fuertemente los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para luego decir:

-Okey…¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

* * *

**Al fin! Eh aquí el 2ª capitulo! ¿Qué tanto estará investigando Aya?**


	3. La alianza

**Capitulo 3: La alianza**

**-E**stoy aburrida- se quejo Galia

-Yo igual- dijo Carol acostada boca abajo en su cama mientras ojeaba una revista

Aya estaba procesando datos.

-Procesamiento completo- informo ella-Suspiro

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Galia

-Negativo. Solo procesaba

-¿Qué procesabas?

-Datos de Razer. Para una investigación sobre la interacción social.

Ambas zafiros la miraban sorprendidas, parpadeando.

-Aya, ¿Te gusta, Razer?-pregunto Carol sin rodeos

Entonces entró Ghiata

-¡Buenos días, hermanas!-saludo con su alegría característica- ¿Qué hacían?

-Oh, nada- le contesto Carol- Aya iba a contestarme algo

-¿Qué cosa? Si se puede saber claro.

-Va a decirme si le gusta Razer-sonrió Carol

-Aww ¿Sabes algo? ¡Ustedes harían una hermosa pareja!

-¿Realmente lo crees?-pregunto Aya

-¡Obvio si!

-Entonces, Aya ¿Te gusta, Razer?

-Suspiro

-No diremos nada- prometió Galia

-No tienes que decirnos si no quieres- aportó Ghiata

-Negativo

-¿Negativo a lo de Ghiata? ¿O a mi pregunta?

-Negativo, no me gusta Razer

-¿¡Qué!?

-Pero…el…tu…se ven como si….- las chicas no decían mas que tonterías.

Pero Aya levanto un dedo para pedir la palabra y las chicas se callaron

-No me gusta Razer…el me ¡ENCANTA!

Las 4 pegaron un chillido **(****_N/A:Osea Hellouu! ¡Parecen Adolescentes!...Un momento… ¡Ghiata y Aya si son adolescentes! Rayos ._.)_**

-¡Te ayudaremos a conquistarlo!- chillo Carol

-¿Enserio harían eso por mi?- preguntó Aya con un brillo de emoción en los ojos

-¡Claro! ¿Para que están las amigas?- sonrió Ghiata

-¡Tenemos mucho que hacer, señoritas!- exclamó Carol

-¿Por donde empezamos?-pregunto Galia entusiasmada

-Tal vez algo con mi cabello ayude- sugirió Aya

Las tres la miraron con cara de póquer. Entonces Aya se quitó el casco, y dejo ver que tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, era blanco y al ir bajando se volvía oscuro tanto así que una gran franja era negra.

Carol sonrió, ya sabía que hacer: -Necesitamos algunas telas

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!-exclamo Ghiata- mi tía me dio acceso al salón de telas reales- finalizó orgullosa

-¡Perfecto!-exclamo Carol- Te daré unas indicaciones- Carol se volteo- ¿Galia? Ayuda a Aya con su cabello, en lo que yo vuelvo

Aya se sentó frente al espejo y Galia empezó a peinarla

-¿Crees que Razer exprese su aprobación hacia mi apariencia?

-Obvio si ^^ ¿Tu crees que Kilowog me apruebe a mi?

-Ya lo ha hecho

-¿Cómo?

-El expreso que tu falta era notoria

-A ver, cuéntame mas- le animo ella

**2 Horas después…**

Galia peino a Aya y Carol le hizo dos coletas a los costados. Luego ella y Ghiata le fabricaron un conjunto blanco hecho de seda zamaroniana, se trataba de una falda y una camiseta que apenas si le cubrían las partes metálicas **(N/A: Las del torso y la cadera)**

-Ok, todo parecer estar en orden- comentó Carol

-Bien, ahora solo debemos aconsejarte- dijo Ghiata

-¿Aconsejarme?

-Si -dijo Carol- Debes actuar sexy

-¿Cómo se actúa sexy?

-¿¡No sabes como!?- gritaron las tres estupefactas

-Negativo

-Ok, por ejemplo, debes caminar así- Carol probo caminar como una modelo pero al darse la vuelta vio a Ghiata y Galia tratando de contener las risas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto molesta

-¡Que pareces un _(Inserte animal alienígena aquí)_ dando sus primeros pasos! ¿Enserio las terrícolas caminan así?

-¡Okay! ¡Ya estuvo! ¡Olvídate de caminar, Aya!

-Pero…

-¡No quiero "peros", señorita!

-Y entonces… ¿Qué acción debo llevar a cabo?

-La mas simple de todas:-A continuación Carol levanto los dedos conforme decía las palabras- .mascar

**_15 minutos y un paquete de chicles después…_**

-¡Ahora si, ya estas lista!-Dijo Ghiata feliz

-Bien-dijo Carol-¿Hay algo que tengas que hacer ahora?

-Todos los días a las cinco hago un mantenimiento de sistemas

Las cuatro miraron al reloj.

Eran las cinco en punto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Carol aprenderá a dejar de caminar como animal? ¿Aya aprenderá a actuar sexy? ¿Funcionara la misión cupido? Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de "Changing Things"**

**Besos!**

**Little Dark Sapphire aquí, Paz bro! *Levanta dos dedos en "V"* (?**


	4. A la caza del linterna

**Tengo una propuesta para ustedes, lectores…pero se las voy a dejar para el final del capitulo (Que esta lleno de Razaya feelings)**

* * *

_Anteriormente en Changing Things…_

_Las cuatro miraron al reloj_

_Eran las cinco en punto._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: A la caza del linterna**

**G**hiata pegó un chillido

-¡Ve! ¡A romper Corazones!- chilló de nuevo

-Se supone que va a conquistarlo, no a matarlo ._.

-Es una expresión, Galia ¬¬

-Ah, OK ^^

-Mis procesadores están oscilando sin parar y hay un 48.4% de probabilidades de que Raz…

-Eso se llama nervios, Aya. No te asustes es completamente normal- le dijo Carol con ternura

Aya le dio un abrazo a Carol, con lagrimas en los ojos

-Gracias, gracias por todo

-No hay de que- le dijo Carol, luego hizo una seña a Galia y Ghiata para que se acercaran

-No llores, linda. Tu maquillaje va a arruinarse- le dijo Ghiata

Luego de un bonito abrazo grupal Aya salió y fue a la sala de conferencias

-Con permiso- dijo mientras entraba para luego acercarse y chequear los monitores

Razer puso cara de O.o

-Razer- dijo Hal- ¡Razer!

Razer parecía estar en otro mundo, con la vista perdida y mirando a Aya como si del más bello cuadro se tratase.

-¡A ver! –Exclamó Hal desesperado- ¡Sector 2814 llamando a Razer!

-¿Ah? Lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Hal se golpeó la frente

-¿Estas prestando atención, Razer?

-Si, desde luego

Hal se cruzó de brazos no muy convencido

-¿Ah, si? A ver, ¿Qué dije?

-Amm…Yo…yo justo estaba por pedirte que lo repitieras

-Bien ¬¬

En ese momento, Aya terminó el chequeo de sistemas y se retiró. En la habitación la esperaban las demás, que estaban comparando las vestimentas típicas de sus planetas

-Enserio, Carol-decía Galia- ¿Cómo puede haber tantas culturas en un solo planeta?  
Carol se encogió de hombros

-Es un planeta muy grande, con billones de habitantes

Ghiata chilló en cuanto Aya entró a la habitación

-¿¡Cómo te fue, casamentera!?

-Supongo que de manera positiva, Razer me estuvo mirando.

-¿¡Positivo!? ¡Eso es genial!

-No estoy segura acerca de esto, lo distraje de su tarea

-¡Aun mejor! ¡Le gustas! ¡Le gustas!

-¡Ghiata! ¿¡Puedes/Quieres dejar de chillar!?- chillaron a su vez Carol y Galia fastidiadas por el comportamiento de su joven amiga

-Si lo siento u.u

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Ferris?- pregunto Galia volteándose a Carol

-Pasamos a la… ¡Fase 2!- dijo ella alegre poniendo énfasis en "Fase 2"

-Bien, ¿Cómo procedemos?- preguntó Aya

Carol sonrió orgullosa

-Eso déjamelo a mí

**Mientras tanto en el otro lado del pasillo…**

**L**uego de que terminase la reunión, Razer necesitaba pensar optó por irse a su cuarto a dormir.

Lo que Razer no sabía era que eso era mala idea

***Sueño de Razer***

_Razer se vio a si mismo en una playa estaba tomado de la mano de Aya y estaban caminando, el lucía preocupado y nervioso:_

_-¿Estas bien, Razer?_

_-Hay algo que debo decirte- dijo el ignorando su pregunta_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_Razer se mordió el labio_

_-La cosa es que…_

_-¿Es que…?- le animó_

_El se arrollido frente a ella_

_-Aya, te amo ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_-S-si- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos_

_-Acabas de convertirme en el hombre mas feliz del mundo-sonrió _

_Razer seguía mirando la escena incrédulo ¿Qué extraño mundo alterno era ese? _

_-¿Por que hiciste esto? ¿Ya no me amas, acaso?_

_Razer se volteó. Mala Idea con todas sus letras, Ilana estaba ahí, mirándolo con tristeza y una pizca de __desdén._

_Ella se veía como una zombie en estado de putrefacción con el rostro desfigurado_

_Razer se sentó de golpe._

_-Por Grotz, que sueño- musitó_

_-¿Qué sueño, Razer?- preguntó una voz dulce_

_Voltearse fue una mala idea. Al hacerlo, vio a Ilana-Zombie con el rostro mas desfigurado, luego ella comenzó a reírse de manera macabra._

Ra_z_er se sentó de golpe tenia la cara llena de sudor y respiraba con dificultad. Miró a todos lados y cuando se cercioró de que estaba solo, se dejo caer de espaldas se llevo las manos convertidas en puños a las sienes.

-Oh, Grotz ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Digo, estoy intentando reparar mis errores ¿No es eso suficiente para ti acaso?- gruño entre dientes- Necesito distraerme, pero para ayer

Hal y Kilowog entraron a la habitacion

_Que conveniente-_ pensó Razer

-Hola, Rojo ¿Vienes? Haremos una "Noche de chicos" aprovechando que las chicas estan ocupadas- dijo Kilowog- Se le ocurrio la idea a Hal.

-Suena bien...Creo

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!- exclamó Hal feliz

**Ya en la cocina...**

-¡Miren lo que traje!- exclamó Guy

-¡Buen trabajo, Guy!- sonrió Hal al ver la caja de latas de gaseosa que había traído Gardner

-¿Y esto que es?-Preguntó Razer

-Soda ¿Quieres?

-Ya que

-¿Por que tan deprimido, Rojo?

-Nada

-Anda, cuéntanos. Somos amigos ¿No?

-Si les cuento tienen prohibido hablar del tema.

-Prometido

-Yo tenía una esposa

-¿¡Qué!?  
-¿Quieren saberlo o no? ¬¬

-Perdón, continua-dijo Hal

-Su nombre era Ilana, estabamos muy enamorados y...

-¿Y?- le animó Guy

-Ella fue asesinada

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Atrocitus la mató- dijo Razer con los ojos vidriosos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Tomar-Re

-El creía que yo tenía potencial y dijo que Ilana era...-Razer tragó con dificultad- una distracción para mí y yo, sin saber nada de esto, acabe uniéndome a su causa y a su ejército como el idiota que soy.

-Tu no eres un idiota, Rojo

-Gracias, Kilowog

-Cuando quieras

-¿Cuando dices que te enteraste de esto Razer?-preguntó Hal

-¿Recuerdas cuando sabotee el interceptor?

-¿Como olvidadlo?

-Ahi fue cuando me entere- dijo con la cabeza gacha, luego la levantó- La cosa es que...no quiero que a Aya le suceda lo mismo

-¿Ella te gusta? ._.-Preguntó Hal

-¿Tú que crees?

A Hal se le ocurrió una idea

-¡Te ayudaremos con Aya!

-¿Enserio harían eso por mí?-comentó incrédulo

-¡Claro! ¿Para que están los amigos?- Dijo Tomar-Re

-¡Tenemos mucho que hacer, muchachos!- exclamo Hal

-¿Por donde empezamos?- Preguntó Kilowog

-Tal vez esto ayude- dijo Razer quitándose el casco y el gorro mostrando su cabello corto y blanco

-Que el juego comience- dijo Hal con una sonrisa

* * *

**Ok, ¿Cuál es la propuesta? Fácil. **

**Si obtengo 10 reviews para el próximo viernes, haré un fanfic con curiosidades acerca de la serie animada de Linterna Verde y sus personajes ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me darán los reviews? El fanfic sera publicado el sábado. Por favor regalenme un review, me alegrara el día ^^ y si estoy feliz, publicare seguido...les conviene :D. Se que hay lectores aquí, dense a conocer, chicos.**

**Aquí Little Dark Sapphire. Paz, Bro! ^3^**


	5. Error de Cálculo

**Capitulo 5: Error de Cálculo**

**-**¿**Qué **haces, Scar?- preguntó Sayd (Del futuro)

-Reviso unos cálculos- le respondió

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que me equivoque

-¿Tú? ¿Equivocarte? Eso no ha pasado en milenios, Scar- dijo Appa (Del futuro)

-¡Rayos! ¡Olvide simplificar la fracción de la potencia en 23!

-...

- ._.

-¿Y entonces...?

-Los de nuestro tiempo no llegaran hasta dentro una semana

-Me preguntó como se lo dirás a los demás...y como van a reaccionar- dijo Sayd preocupada

**Más tarde...**

**-**Osea que no los veremos en una semana- dijo Hal

-Ese es exactamente el problema y tu lo sabes ¬¬- dijo Appa (Del futuro)

-¿Saben lo que significa?- preguntó Hal

-¿Qué harás algo completamente estúpido e irresponsable?- preguntó a su vez Razer cruzándose de brazos

-Posiblemente. ¿Por qué no vamos a Odym?- sugirió

-Suena bien- dijo Kilowog

-No encuentro la idea desagradable- dijo Razer

-¿Odym?- preguntaron Carol y Galia

-Es el planeta-hogar de nosotros los linternas azules- dijo Saint Walker- un precioso lugar, aunque esta mal que yo lo diga

-Suena a que es un lugar agradable- dijo Carol

-Lo es- dijo Warth

-¡Muy bien, señoritas las quiero listas en 20 minutos!- exclamó Aga´Po dando unas vigorosas palmadas

-¡Si, mi reina!- exclamaron ellas, después de todo solo eran 4 ._.

**15 Minutos después...**

-¿Qué tanto mirabas a los muchachos, Ghiata?- pregunto Carol mientras ayudaban a Ghiata a instalarse, ya que ella compartiría la habitación con ellas

-Es que...

-UUH, ¡Picarona! ¿A quién mirabas?- dijo Carol sin dejarla terminar

-Ferris, ¿Puedes dejar que termine?- le dijo Galia

-Okkk ¬¬

-N-no se su nombre- dijo Ghiata sonrojándose

-Dinos quien es...Ya sabes... como es el- dijo Carol

-Es alto...umm...

_-¿Y cómo es el? ¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti?- _cantó Carol

- ._.

-Perdonar, me acorde de una canción

-Lo que sea. Continua, Ghiata- le dijo Galia

-Tiene la piel anaranjada y...umm

-Oh, él- dijo Carol

-¿Sabes su nombre?- preguntó Ghiata esperanzada

-No, pero se a quien te refieres

-Creo que yo lo se- dijo Aya

-¡Dime su nombre! ¡Por favor!- le suplicó Ghiata

Aya les mostró un holograma

-Tomar- Re, ex-linterna del sector 2813. Actual guardia de honor y guardián del libro de Oa

-Wow

-Se ve que es un buen partido- dijo Carol

-¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Tú ya tienes a Hal Jordan!- exclamó Ghiata

Las chicas rieron mientras Ghiata pasaba el momento mas sonrojoso de su vida

**Ya en Odym...**

**-**¿Lo ven? Este lugar es precioso- dijo Hal

-Realmente hermoso- concordó Carol

_También es perfecto para mis planes de juntar a Razer y Aya- _pensó internamente con una sonrisa

* * *

**Lamento que sea corto**

**Little Dark Sapphire, fuera**

**lml Paz, Bro!**


	6. Semana en Odym (Día 1)

**Capitulo 4: Semana en Odym (Día 1)**

**-El **agua es perfecta –dijo Hal feliz. Él, Kilowog, Tomar-Re, y Guy estaban nadando en el estaba sentado en una piedra mirando a sus amigos. Las chicas parloteaban en la orilla

**-**¿No vienes, Rojo?- le preguntó Kilowog

**-**No, gracias

Si bien Razer apreciaba a sus amigos, no estaba listo para que supieran su mayor secreto: _No sabía nadar_

-¡Gardner! ¡Está sonando tu teléfono! – le gritó Carol desde la orilla

-¡Voy! –gritó él de vuelta

Gardner salió del agua y atendió del teléfono

-¿Hola?

-_¿Guy? Soy yo Tora_

-Hola, Tora ¿Cómo estas?

-_¡Preocupadísima!_

-¿Ah?

-_¡No se nada de ti desde hace mucho! ¡Ya no se ni cuando fue la última vez que te vi! ¿Sabes?_

-Uh, amm

_-¿Y Hal y Carol? ¿Están ellos bien?_

_-_Tora ¬¬ -dijo con tono de advertencia

_-Te extraño_

Guy miró a sus amigos y se le ocurrió una idea

-¿Estás ocupada alla en casa?

_-¡Ojala! ¡Estoy más aburrida que un pez en una pecera de centímetro y medio!_

-Alistate, estoy alla en una hora

_-¿Enserio?_- preguntó emocionada

-Si, te amo. Adiós

_-Adiós ^^_ Guy volvió al lago con los demás

-¿Les molesta si traigo a mi novia?

-¡Adelante! -le alentó Hal- ¡Así veremos si ella es real y si tu decías la verdad!

-¡Digo la verdad!

-¿Ah, si?- dijo Kilowog- Dime su nombre, chico

Gardner se cruzó de brazos y al instante respondió:

-Tora Olafsdotter

Hal, que estaba tomando un refresco, lo escupió todo encima de Carol.

-¡Hal!- le gritó muy muy enojada

-Perdonar. A ver, Guy ¿¡Cómo que sales con Tora!?

-Lo que oíste –dijo, obstinado, cruzando sus brazos nuevamente

-Batman se va a enojar- canturreó Hal con una sonrisa, mientras Gardner se daba la vuelta para irse

-No me interesa – dijo sobre su hombro- Bien, voy a buscar a Tora

* * *

**Capítulo cor-ti-si-mo! Lo se!**

**Pero…*Ruido de tambores*… ¡Voy a contestar reviews! ¡Si! ¿No es acaso increíble? ¡Al fin hay reviews!**

** Camii-Supermartianobsessed: OH, gracias que linda :´D. Por ser el primer review te daré un pequeño obsequio: **

**YO: *chiflido* ¡Oye, Razer! ¿Podrías venir?**

***Entra Razer con su uniforme rojo manchado con pintura de diferentes colores***

**RAZER: ¿Qué pasa?**

**YO: o.O ¿¡Pero que te pasó!?**

**RAZER: A Jordan se le ocurrió una guerra de Paint-ball *rueda los ojos*****Terrícolas**

**YO: OYE!**

**RAZER: Perdonar. En fin… ¿Qué Querías?**

**YO: Mándale saludos a Camii nos ha dejado un review**

**RAZER: OH, okk.**

**YO: Toy esperando**

**RAZER: Bueno, Camii, linda, te mando saludos desde el Interceptor!**

**YO: ¬¬ Razer!**

**RAZER: ¿Qué?**

**YO: ¿¡Qué clase de saludo es ese!?**

**AYA: *canturrea* Raazeer ¿Vienes un momento?**

**RAZER: *desaparece dejando un rastro rojo* ¡VOY!**

**YO: -.-**

**Little Dark Sapphire, fuera!** **\m/ Paz, Bro!**


	7. Semana en Odym (Día 2)

**Capitulo 7: Semana en Odym (Día 2)**

**Guy **fue a buscar a Tora el día anterior. Ella había empacado ropa para muchos meses y de todos los tipos; ropa corta, ropa larga, de invierno, de verano, etc.

**-**¡Chicos!- gritó Carol- ¡Vengan! ¡Que quiero presentarles a alguien!

Cuando todos estuvieron ahí, Carol comenzó a presentarlos:

-Tora, mira, ellos son: Razer, Aya, Ghiata, Tomar, Aga´Po, Kilowog, Galia, Fatality…

Ella pronunció muchos nombres mas: _Voy a tardar un tiempo en aprenderlos todos_- pensó Tora

Los chicos fueron al lago y las chicas a la orilla

-Tora, ¿Cómo te ves haciendo de cupido? –dijo Carol

-¿Yo? ¿De cupido? ¡Feliz de ayudar! –respondió

-¡Increíble! –exclamó Carol

-¿A quién hay que juntar?-preguntó

-A Aya –dijo gesticulando con las manos- y a Razer -agregó señalando al otro lado del lago

-Mmmm…¿Qué avances han hecho hasta ahora?

-Amm…Hicimos que Razer posara sus ojos en Aya

-Esperate, Carol. ¿En que momento Razer se quitó los ojos?

-Es una expresión Galia ¬¬ -dijo Carol

-Ah ok ^^

Carol se golpeó la frente: -Esta si que no entiende de expresiones

-Ya veo –dijo Tora enarcando una ceja

-¡Haremos que a Razer se le salten los ojos al verte, Aya! –Dijo Carol alegre- Y, solo para aclarar, ¡Es una expresión, GALIA! –Añadió al ver que Galia quería decir algo

-Vengan, vamos al Interceptor. Creo que aún queda algo de tela –dijo Ghiata levantándose

**Más tarde…**

-Quietecita, Aya –dijo Ghiata mientras cosía

-Estos trajes están "O sea Jellouu" –dijo Carol- Pero Aya es la que tiene que brillar

-Si, estos trajes de baño son lo más "Click, click" que hay –dijo Ghiata

-¿Cómo haces eso? –preguntó Carol

-¿Qué? ¿El "Click, click"?

-Se

-Solo golpeo los dientes contra la lengua así: "Click, click"

-Ya veo •3•

**Mientras tanto afuera...**

-Oigan...¿Y las chicas?-preguntó Guy

-Fueron adentro -le respondió Tomar-re

-Oh, mira. Aquí vienen -dijo Kilowog señalando la puerta del interceptor

-Espera, ¿Seguro que son ellas?-dijo Hal poniendo su mano sobre sus manos a modo de visera

-Estoy empezando a dudar -dijo Kilowog

Las chicas se acercaron con sus nuevos trajes de baño. El de Carol era rojo, el de Galia dorado, el de Ghiata rosa, el de Tora verde y el de Aya azul con pequeñas lentejuelas plateadas y verdes.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! -dijo Hal nadando hacia donde estaban las chicas siendo seguido por los demás

-¡Aquí vienen! -exclamó Carol- ¡Aya! ¡Tú ve con Razer!

-¡Es tu oportunidad! -combinó Ghiata

-¡Allá vas!- dijo Galia dándole un ligero empujón

Aya camino hasta donde Razer.

-Hola -le dijo ella

-¿Ah? Oh. Hola Aya

-¿Me permites situarme junto a ti?

-Adelante

Aya se sentó junto a Razer. Y ahí fue cuando él vio lo que Aya llevaba puesto y los colores empezaron a subir a su cara.

-Razer ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó preocupada- Tu temperatura y tus latidos están incrementando...de nuevo

_Rayos -_pensó Razer

-H-Hace calor -se excusó

-Llevas mucha ropa puesta -dijo Aya

Sonrojo nivel súper-dios en _3...2...1..._

_-_¿¡QUÉ!?

-Me refiero a que estas usando ropa abrigada -dijo apenada

-Eh, si. Lo que pasa es que no te había escuchado- le dijo en un susurro- Te ves bueno...muy...amm...muy bien -añadió rascándose la nuca avergonzado

-Gracias -dijo Aya sonrojándose

-Cuando quieras

Aya tomó el brazo de Razer y recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Él se sentía bueno...en paz, nervioso intentando no arruinarlo, pero en paz

-¿Te es incómodo?

-No -suspiró Razer

**Mientras tanto en la orilla...**

Todos reían por un chiste que Hal había contado. Malisimo el chiste, pero bueh.

-Miren -le susurró Carol a las chicas- funcionó -feliz por su amiga, se rió de los chistes que estaba contando Hal, aunque fueran malisimos y se los conociera todos.

* * *

-¡Aya! ¡Aya! ¡Tesoro! ¿Donde estas? -Dijo Scar

-Cálmate, Scar. Oh mira, ahí esta- dijo Appa

-¡Con el linterna roja! -dijo enojada- ¡Aya! ¡Ven aca! ¡Ahora! -añadió a los gritos mas enojada todavía

-M-me tengo que retirar, me está buscando mi madre -dijo Aya apenada, separándose de Razer. Se levantó e hizo amago de irse

-No -dijo tomandole la mano- No te vayas

-Tengo que, Razer -dijo ella soltandose

-Quiero que te quedes aquí -susurró Razer

-¿Qué dijiste? -dijo ella sorprendida volteándose a verlo

-Nada. No es importante -dijo mirando al suelo

-Oh...-dijo ella triste

Aya llegó arrastrando los pies, su madre la recibió con una sonrisa **(N/A: Se me hace que Scar trama algo :Thatssuspicius:)**

-¡Aya! Tesoro, ven necesito un reinicio de sistemas, ¿Me ayudas?

-Si, madre

Aya sentía un sentimiento extraño parecido al miedo o la ansiedad, como diría Hal, _un mal presentimiento._

**Al rato...**

**-**¿Como te fue, campeón? - dijo Hal dándole una palmada en la espalda a Razer

-No se de que me hablas

-No me vengas con eso -le dijo Guy

-Ah eso ¿Y?

-¿¡Como que "¿Y?" !? -gritaron todos

-Parecen un montón de ancianas chismosas, ¿Lo saben? -dijo Razer

-Si, aja...ancianas...chismosas, lo que sea ¡Ahora suelta la sopa! -dijo Gardner

-¿Cuál sopa? -preguntó Razer confundido

-Es una expresión de la Tierra. Significa que quiero que nos cuentes TODO.

-Estábamos abrazados, llego Scar y nos separó ¿Feliz?

-¿Scar...? -comenzó Hal

-¿Los separo? -terminó Gardner

Razer les empezó a contar lo que había pasado para luego decir:

-Bueno, en realidad, creó que lo entiendo. ¿Qué clase de madre dejaría que su hija andara con un asesino como yo?

-Razer...tú no eres un asesino -le dijo Hal poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-Shyr Rev está muerto por mi culpa, casi mato a todos los habitantes de Colony 12, deje a una niña sin padre **(N/A: Acá se refiere a Amala, la hija de Shyr Rev) **¿He de continuar con mi lista de pecados? -añadió

-Te daría de bofetadas para hacerte razonar, pero algo me dice que no va a servir de mucho -dijo Hal

-No, no servirá. Tengo mucha resistencia al dolor

-Es por esa razón que "_suavizare mi método_" -sonrió Hal, luego volteó hacia Guy- ¡Al ataque, Gardner!

-¿¡Qué rayos estas...!?

Guy salto de la silla y abrazó a Razer

-¡Quítate, Gardner! ¡Odio los abrazos! ¡Quítate! -gritó Razer

-Pero cuando se trata de Aya los abrazos son tu cosa favorita en todo el universo ¿No?

-Cállate -dijo Razer sonrojado librándose de su agarre

Hal se acercó a los dos linternas y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Razer

-Estamos para lo que necesites, amigo -le dijo

-Gracias, amigo

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Aya...**

**-**¿Aya? -preguntó Carol preocupada entrando al cuarto sin luz

Se escuchaban un par de balbuceos entre lágrimas

-¡Aya! -exclamó Ghiata- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupada abrazando a su amiga

-Mi madre pasa -dijo limpiándose una lágrima

Las chicas se sentaron a su alrededor.

-Cuéntanos -dijo Carol de manera comprensiva

-Bueno...-comenzó Aya-Todo inicio esta mañana...

_Flashback con Aya pov_

_-¡Aya! Tesoro, ven necesito un reinicio de sistemas, ¿Me ayudas?_

_-Si, madre_

_Sentía un sentimiento extraño parecido al miedo o la ansiedad, como diría Hal, un mal presentimiento._

_Al llegar, fuimos al puente y mamá cerró la puerta, aparte de mi, ella era la única que sabía como_

_-¿Qué sucede? -pregunté con miedo_

_-Tranquila, solo quiero que hablemos._

_-¿Acerca de que quieres hablar? -dije más calmada y con mis procesadores oscilando a nivel normal_

_-Sobre el linterna roja_

_-¿Razer?_

_-Si, "Razer". El caso es que..._

_Puse una mueca. No podía conjeturar una hipótesis acerca de que era a lo que se refería._

_-El caso es que quiero...quiero que no lo vuelvas a ver_

_-¿¡QUÉ!?_

_-Quiero que no te le vuelvas a acercar, __jamás_

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritaron las chicas interrumpiendo mi relato

-¿¡TE PROHIBIÓ VER A RAZER!? -chilló Carol horrorizada

Aya asintió.

-¿Te ha dicho por que? -preguntó Ghiata

-De hecho... -dijo Aya recomenzando el relato

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Él es peligroso, impredecible, él puede lastimarte ¿Has entendido?_

_-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Él es...!_

_-¿Has entendido? -repitió mordazmente, para luego retirarse._

_Cuando se fue empece a llorar muy fuerte y, entre lágrimas, corrí a mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama_

_Fin Flashback de Aya_

-¿No podremos hacer de cupido? -preguntó Ghiata triste- ¿Nunca más?

Carol se paró con ímpetu y apretó los puños

-NO. No nos rendiremos - dijo ella

-¿Qué no oíste, Ferris? Su madre la desmantelara si no hace caso -dijo Galia

Carol frunció el entrecejo y apretó más los puños

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Aya! -dijo buscando un poco de apoyo. El cual, permiteme añadir, no esta recibiendo para nada ._.

_-¿Pero_ cómo? -preguntó Ghiata- ya oíste a Galia, la desmantelaran y yo no quiero eso.

-Todos los padre dicen eso -dijo Carol irónica con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Tú qué sabes? -dijo Galia- No es como si ya lo hubieras vivido esto

-Me pasó algo parecido

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Galia

-Cuando Hal y yo eramos adolescentes

-¿Conoces a Hal de toda la vida o qué? -siguió Galia

-Más o menos, el punto, es que no me importaba lo que mis padres dijeran, Hal era mi príncipe y nada podía cambiar eso.

-¿Tanto así? -preguntó Ghiata con creciente curiosidad

-Sin lugar a dudas.-Dijo muy segura- ¿Saben qué? les contare una historia, una historia de Hal y yo -añadió volviéndose a sentar

_x Recuerdo de Carol x_

_Yo tenía 14 años e intentaba convencer a mi madre de ir a un a fiesta._

_-Por favor -le rogué_

_-NO, Carol. No quiero que vayas, volverías tarde y no me gusta lo que se hace en esas fiestas._

_-Pero, Mamá_...

_-¿Pero qué Carol?_

_-Le prometí a Madelaine que estaría ahí, es su cumpleaños_

_-No debiste haber prometido lo que no podías cumplir -dijo fría e indiferente_

_Corrí a mi cuarto y empece a llorar desconsoladamente. Hasta que escuchen que alguien tocaba la puerta de la entrada. Escuché a mi madre abrir la puerta._

_-Oh, Hola, Hal. ¿Cómo estas?_

_-Buenos días. Bien, gracias ¿Y usted?_

_-También estoy bien. ¿Buscas a Carol?_

_-Si, por favor_

_-Está arriba en su habitación_

_-Gracias_

_Me senté, me acomode el pelo y me sequé las lágrimas, no quería que Hal me viera así bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esperé impacientemente hasta que finalmente entró._

_-Hola, Carol_

_-Hola, Hal_

_-Vine a ver si...Un momento -dijo acercándose y sentándose a mi lado- ¿Has estado llorando?_

_-No -dije volteando la cara_

_-No me mientas, Carol_

_-Es que...-mi pequeño e imperceptible sollozo se convirtió en un terrible llanto_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Mi mamá me prohibió ir a la fiesta de Madelaine, se lo prometí, Hal ¡Se lo prometí! ¡Le prometí estar ahí, con ella! ¡Se enojará y no me volverá a hablar! ¡Una chica solo cumple 16 una vez!_

_El dolor me venció por completo y empecé a llorar en el pecho de Halm, el puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me consoló: Ahí fue cuando perdí la noción del tiempo._

_-No te preocupes -me dijo- Irás a esa fiesta._

_-¿No oíste? No me dieron permiso._

_Hal se levantó_

_-Ese es el punto -sonrió él- a mí tampoco me dieron permiso._

_-Podríamos fugarnos juntos -añadio ensanchando la sonrisa- como Romeo y Julieta_

_-Ellos mueren al final ¿Sabías?_

_-Pero, nuestro final va a estar mejor ¿Qué dices?_

_-Digo que si, mi Romeo_

_-¡Genial!_

_Él me estrechó en un abrazo._

_-Gracias por estar siempre, Hal_

_-¿Eso es todo? ¿Le ofrezco a una chica fugarse conmigo para hacerla feliz y lo único que consigo es un abrazo y un "Gracias"?_

_Yo reí, me paré de puntillas y besé su mejilla_

_-Así esta mejor_

_Nos quedamos otro largo rato abrazados, hasta que mi madre entró a la habitación_

_-Hal, acaba de llamar tu madre y... _

_Su cara era un poema con todas sus letras, Hal y yo nos separamos sonrojados._

_-Emm...Hal tu madre llamó, te está esperando para cenar_

_-¿Cenar? -repitió Hal confundido_

_Él y yo miramos a mi ventana para ver que estaba oscuro afuera._

_-Vaya -dijo rascándose la nuca- Él tiempo vuela, en fin...Hasta luego, Carol- añadió con una sonrisa cómplice _

_-Hasta luego, Hal -dije dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_Se despidió de mi madre y se fue. Cuando me quede sola en mi habitación me dí cuenta de algo: ¡Hal no me dijo a que hora venía por mí!_

_Después de cenar lo llame:_

_-¿A que hora vienes por mí? -susurré para que mi madre no oyera de que hablaba_

_-Voy a medianoche -susurró él_

_Más tarde..._

_Me levanté a las 23:30 y me prepare, me había duchado antes de cenar así que eso no presentó un problema. Me puse unos jeans, una camiseta blanca con breteles, una chaqueta, tacones y me había dejado el cabello suelto._

_Me estaba terminando de maquillar cuando Hal tiró una piedrita a mi ventana_

_-¡Apresúrate, nena, vamos tarde!_

_Confundida mire el reloj, eran las 00:30. Iba a matarlo, solo que no hoy. Tomé el regalo que le compre a Madelaine , corrí al sótano y salí por la pequeña ventana._

_-Te ves despampanante -dijo Hal al verme_

_-Gracias -dije sonrojandome_

_-Tus sonrojos son bonitos en la oscuridad -me halagó_

_-¡Basta! -me quejé halagada- Mejor nos vamos -añadí_

_-Si, mejor -él tomó mi mano y fuimos hasta los arbustos, donde estaba la motocicleta de Hal._

_Fuimos a la fiesta y nos divertimos, volví a mi casa a eso de las 5 de la mañana._

_-Me divertí. Gracias_

_-Yo también. Pero ¿Enserio siempre vas a darme las gracias?_

_Yo me reí y, entendiendo a que se refería, lo besé en los labios. Pero la puerta de mi casa se abrió bruscamente._

_-¡CAROL FERRIS! -Gritó mi papá_

_-¡HAROLD JORDAN! -Gritó mi ahora suegra_

_Nos atraparon -era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento_

¿Qué? -susurró Ghiata sin poder creérselo

¡Shh! -la chistaron Aya y Galia

-Lo siento. Continúa, Carol

_Al parecer mi padre, que estaba de viaje, había llegado a casa antes de lo previsto y al no verme en mi habitación se preocupó y despertó a mi madre, entonces llamó la madre de Hal asustada diciendo que él no estaba en casa y que si sabían algo. Nos habíamos metido en un grave problema._

_¿Grave? ¡Gravísimo!_

_Ellos no sabían como estar o como sentirse. Por un lado, nos habíamos escapado a mitad de la noche, pero por otro lado no habíamos bebido, habíamos tenido cuidado en la ruta y yo había usado casco. Me castigaron solo 1 semana pero me prohibieron ver a Hal para siempre, seguíamos viéndonos en la escuela claro. Pero mis padres no querían verlo cerca mío ni en pintura. Pero luego de 6 meses pasó algo que los hizo "reaccionar": Ellos estaban de viaje y yo me caí en la clase de ballet y me había hecho un esguince, mis padres volvieron 3 días después de enterarse, solo para encontrar a Hal cuidando de mi y de mi tobillo lastimado. Le perdonaron el accidente de la fiesta. Sin embargo, mi papá aún era algo brusco, hasta que cumplí 16 y Hal envió 15 docenas de rosas carmesí a mi casa._

_Fin flashback- Fin Carol pov_

-Wow -comentó Galia- Simplemente wow

-Tu madre recapacitará, Aya -la consoló Carol

-Nos aseguraremos de que suceda -dijo Ghiata poniéndole el brazo alrededor de los hombros

* * *

**TERMINADO! AL FIN ALELUYA! *Se escucha coro de Ángeles***

**En fin...**

**Paz, Bro!**


	8. Semana en Odym (Día 3)

**Capítulo 8: Semana en Odym (Día 3)**

Razer estaba muy distraído pensando en el sueño que había tenido hacía unos días **(N/A: Capítulo 4)**

-Razer, ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Hal

-Se, solo pensaba –respondió él

-¿Qué pensabas? Sabes que puedes confiar –le dijo Hal poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros

-En algo que soñé

-Cuéntanos, Rojo

-Vale, pero lo que les digo no aquí ¿Ok?

-Prometido –dijeron

-Ese sueño fue el más raro que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Vamos, Razer, no exageres –Dijo Hal sonriendo

-No estoy exagerando, Jordan (._.)

-Ok, pero dinos que soñaste –dijo Hal

-Soñé…bueno…que… -Tartamudeó

-¡Apresúrate! –dijo Guy

-¿Prometen no reírse?

-No prometemos nada

-Okey…Soñé que Aya…Aya y yo…

-¿Aya qué? ¡Apresúrate, Rojo! –Dijo Kilowog impaciente

-¿¡Quieres callarte y dejar de interrumpir!? –Gritó Gardner desesperado- ¡Y tú, continua la maldita anécdota! –añadió mirando a Razer.

Razer habló atropelladamente:

-SoñequelepedíaAyaquesecasaraconmigo

-¿Qué? –dijo Gardner

-¡Que soñe que me le declare a Aya! ¡Idiotas!

(._.)

-¿Qué soñaste exactamente? –preguntó Gardner con curiosidad

-Soñé que estábamos Aya y yo en la playa y yo le decía "_Te tengo que decir algo"_ y me dice: _"¿Qué?" _ y yo le digo…yo…

-¿Tú qué? –animó Kilowog

-Le dije: _"Te amo, ¿Te casas conmigo?" –_Terminó Razer sonrojado

-¿Y que te dijo? –preguntó Gardner ansioso

-Me…me dijo que sí y lloraba

-¿Tú llorabas? –Bromeó Hal arqueando una ceja

-¡No! ¡Ella lloraba!

Gardner suspiró: -Aww! ¡El amor!

*Poker Face*

-¡Yo no la amo! –dijo Razer con un sonrojo muy fuerte

Todos arquearon una ceja como diciendo:_ "¿Enserio?" _**(N/A: Va con sarcasmo)**

-B-bueno…Tal vez un poquito –admitió

Entonces entró Scar

-Linterna Roja, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Eh…Claro –respondió sorprendido

Salieron del comedor y entraron a la sala de conferencias

-Quiero hablarte acerca de mi hija

-¿De Aya? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que vuelvas a estar cerca de ella, jamás

-Yo no quiero estar cerca de ella –mintió Razer

-Ayer no pensabas lo mismo

_¿Nos habrá visto en el lago? – _pensó Razer

-No sé de que me habla –volvió a mentir Razer

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Te vi con ella!

_Rayos –_pensó Razer-_ Si nos vio, esto se va a poner feo_

-¿Qué acaso no sabes que puedes herirla?

Eso enojó a Razer

-¿¡Cree que así de egoísta soy!? ¿¡Qué no se de lo que son capaces mis poderes!? ¿¡USTED SIQUIERA SABE LO QUE ES SENTIRSE FUER DE CONTROL!? **(N/A: Se enojo Razer, sálvese quien pueda :P)**

-Yo…yo no…-balbuceaba la directora sin saber como responder

-¡No hay nada que quisiera más que estar con ella sin temor a lastimarla!- dijo Razer

_Un minuto…Ay no, ¿Dije lo que creó que dije?_

_-_Aléjate de mi hija. Punto final –dijo Scar. Sin más, se retiró. Razer se fue refunfuñando.

_Nunca cuentes con los suegros.-_pensó enfadado dirigiéndose a el comedor

-Razer, ¿Qué quería Scar? –preguntó Hal

-Quiere que me aleje de Aya

-¡Hombre, no puedes hacer eso! –dijo Hal

-¡No puedo estar con ella sin lastimarla!

-A ver, Razer. Siéntate, tomate una soda, relájate y dinos que paso

Razer les contó lo que paso para luego decir: ¿Ves? Ella nos vio cuando estábamos en el lago.

-No seas dramático –dijo Guy

-¿Si quiera sabes que hice bajo la posesión de Neuroxis? ¿Qué tal si hice algo irreparable?

-Aparte de dramático, paranoico –dijo Gardner rodando los ojos

-¿Qué hiciste exactamente? –preguntó Tomar-Re

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Espera! ¡Yo sí, yo sí! –dijo Hal

-¿Enserio? ¡Dime! ¿Qué hice?

-Aya me dijo que estabas extraño, y que habías sido muy amable –le respondió

-Jordan creyó que se te habían alborotado las hormonas –rió Kilowog

-Cállate. Tu creíste que le había dado gripe Volpiana –contraatacó Hal

-¡Era una posibilidad! –se defendió Kilowog

-Hmm –dijo Hal sonriente y victorioso

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Aya…**

-Bien, concluyó la lección –dijo Carol sonriente y orgullosa

-¿Y si mi madre se enoja, Carol?

-Sigues con el plan

-Pero…

-Sigues con el plan, he dicho ¬¬

-De acuerdo

**Luego…**

-¡A la carga, casamentera! –dijo Ghia´ta mientras Galia empujaba a Aya para que pasara por la puerta con tanta mala suerte que se chocó con Razer y ambos acabaron en el piso. Aya le dió una mala mirada a sus amigas, quienes solo rieron y cerraron la puerta.

-Umm…Aya… ¿Podrías…? Umm…¿Salir de encima? –dijo Razer sonrojado

-S_si, M_mis disculpas, Razer –dijo ella sonrojada también

-N_No hay problema

-Oh, removiste tu casco

-S_si ¿Te gusta?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –dijo ella ignorando su pregunta

-Preferiría que no –dijo el evitando su mirada y rascándose la nuca

-Mi madre habló contigo –dijo ella. No era una pregunta

-Si

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo ella seria

-No creo que deb…-intentó decir, pero Aya ya lo estaba arrastrando a su propia habitación. _Mierda._

_-A_ya, tu madre no quiere que estemos juntos...digo...Ya sabes...cerca

-¿Desde cuando estas interesado en la opinión de mi madre?

-Ella tiene un motivo

-¿Cuál? -dijo Aya poniéndose más cerca

-P_Puedo lastimarte

-Me es irrelevante

-Puedo perder el control -dijo, esta vez con firmeza

-Me es irrelevante -más cerca

-No debería

-Además -agregó toqueteando el logo de linterna roja del pecho de Razer- a nadie le viene mal un poco de controversia

-M_Mejor no generamos controversia

Aya acercó su cara a la de Razer

_Demasiado cerca...Demasiado cerca -_Pensó Razer

-¿Estás asustado, acaso? -cada vez más cerca

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! Yo solo...

-Demuéstramelo -le interrumpió

A Aya le rozaba en la cara el aliento de Razer. Y él sin poder contenerse tomó a Aya por la cintura **(N/A: Razer no te zarpes con Aya que es chiquita XD) **ella le pusó las manos en el pecho y el se inclino para besarla.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba a menos de 2cm de los labios de Aya la puerta se abrió


	9. Semana en Odym (Día 4)

**Capítulo 9: Semana en Odym (Día 4)**

**-¿¡Q**ué rayos están haciendo!? –gritó Scar enfurecida

**-**Yo…nosotros…solo… -empezó a balbucear Razer tratando de explicar

**-**¡Mamá! ¡T_Te juro que no estábamos haciendo nada malo!

**-**¡Pero algo estaban haciendo!

**-**Si, pero no malo ._.

**-**¡No me importa! ¡Ahora vas a lo pasa cuando no me escuchas, Linterna Roja! –gritó Scar mostrando sus poderes demoníacos

**Mientras tanto en el puente…**

**-**¿Ves, Carol? –Decía Hal –Es fácil usar esto

-Ya veo –le respondía ella

-¡Caaaroool! –se escuchó desde el pasillo

Carol se paró mientras la puerta se abría revelando a una Aya muy asustada.

-¿Cómo te fue, casamentera? –preguntó con una pícara sonrisa

-¡Tremendamente mal!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ghia´ta preocupada por su amiga

-Seguí tu consejo y…

-¿¡Lo ves, Ferris!? –Interrumpió Galia- ¡Tus consejos son malos!

-¡Cállate, Galia! Dime, Tesoro ¿Qué pasó?

-Es que…

-WHAAAAAAAA! ¡AYUDA! ¡QUIERO VIVIR!

-¿Ese es, Rojo? –preguntó Kilowog asomándose a la ventana- Ja-ja ¡Jordan, ven a ver esto!

-¿Qué pas..? O.O ¿¡Ese es Razer!? –dijo Hal

-No, Atrocitus –dijo Kilowog con sarcasmo- ¡Obvio que es rojo!

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? (._.) –preguntó Tomar-Re

-Oh, sí. En un minuto –dijo Gardner sonriente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

Razer entró corriendo

-¡Razer! –Exclamó Aya- ¿Cómo escapaste?

Razer pareció ignorarla mientras revisaba los cajones. A Aya le dolió, pero sabía que él tenía motivos. Después de todo, él esta huyendo de la muerte por su culpa. Según sus conjeturas.

-Razer, ¿Qué buscas? –preguntó Hal

Razer lo ignoro también. Y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, su casco rojo. Se volvió a poner la capucha **(N/A: Realmente no se que sea esa cosa rara que usa Razer en su cabeza, creo que es una capucha. Digo, por que parece que estuviera unido con la camiseta. Solo digo.)** Se acomodó el pelo dentro de la capucha y se puso el casco.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ghia´ta con la esperanza de obtener respuesta

-Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez me puse mi casco para evitar que una vieja loca de nombre Scar me vuele la cabeza –dijo con sarcasmo

-Razer, esto no es tu culpa. Puedo hablar con mi madre si así lo deseas.

-NO. Esto es peligroso, quédate fuera de esto.

-Pero…

-Y no quiero peros

Aya frunció el seño. Y no solo por que no estaba de acuerdo con lo impuesto por Razer. Si no que no era la primera vez que le decían _"…No quiero peros"_

Scar entró hecha una furia y le empezó a disparar a Razer

-¡Mamá! ¡Estás haciendo pedazos el tablero! –se quejó Aya

-Oh, lo siento –le dijo con repentina ternura. Todos se tensaron, inclusive Aya. Si Scar enojada era una pesadilla, Scar enternecida era peor. -¿Puedes arreglarlo?

-Si, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Tengo…una…_ "Pequeña petición"_

-¿Cuál?

-¿Dejas que me ayude Razer? –dijo Aya esperanzada con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡NO!

-¡Pero Mamá!

-¡Sin peros!

_Otra vez_ –pensó Aya

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso?

-¡No seas insolente!

-Pero si yo no…

-¡Eso me recuerda a algo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te portaste mal!

-Yo no…

-¡Al rincón!

-¿Qué? –preguntó Aya confundida

-¡Te vas a sentar en el rincón a pensar en lo que hiciste! ¡Callada y quitecita! Mamá va a ir a matar Linternas Rojas –dijo para empezar a retirarse

-¡Mamá, NO!

-¡Al rincón he dicho!

Aya fue con la cabeza gacha luego arrastró una silla y se sentó en el rincón de cara a la pared. Sola y callada. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, y la cara en sus manos.

-Así está mejor. A ver, tú, Linterna Roja –dijo para luego voltear a Razer.

Corrección: Voltear a donde _estaba_ Razer.

_Chico listo –_pensaron todos

Scar salió a buscarlo afuera y Aya se quedó en el rincón.

-¡Hola! –saludó Scar (Del futuro)

-Hola

-¿Qué hacen?

-La vemos a usted persiguiendo a Razer –le dijo Hal

-¿Qué?

-Mire por la ventana si no nos cree –dijo Guy

-¿Y esto cómo pasó? –preguntó Appa (Del futuro)

-Es que mi madre me dijo que me alejara de Razer –dijo Aya desde el rincón

-¿Tu qué haces ahí? –preguntó Appa (Del futuro)

-Estoy castigada (u.u)

-No me digas que Scar te castigo por no hacer caso a lo que te dijo –dijo Hal sonriente

-Efectivamente, Linterna Verde Hal.

-WHAAAAAA! –Se escuchó desde afuera

-¡A ver, poozer! ¡Intentamos hablar aquí! ¡Cállate!

Razer y Scar: (._.)

- ¡Oh, no! ¿¡Que he hecho!?

-¿No vas a matar a Razer o si? –preguntó Ganthet (Del futuro) preocupado

_Raro –_pensaron todos extrañados. Si bien Ganthet tenía cierta empatía con todos, apenas si conocía a Razer

-¡Altere el orden de todo! ¡Todos vamos a morir! –gritaba como desesperada Scar

Scar, cariño, cálmate –dijo amorosamente Appa

-¿¡CARIÑO!? –gritaron todos (Incluidos Appa y Scar del pasado)

-¡Ahora no, Linternas!

-¡No me pidas que me calme, Appa! ¡Tu sabes lo que pasará si este tiempo se sobrealtera! ¡Tal vez explotemos! ¡Tal vez el tiempo se altere tanto que no lleguemos a crear al los Green Lantern Corps!

-Scar…Scar…Scar –decía suavemente Appa

-¡…O tal vez ni siquiera renazca la entidad! ¿Tienes idea de lo malo que sería eso? ¿Qué tal si tampoco podemos renacer nosotros? ¡El universo no tendría nada sería todo negro y vacío! ¡O blanco y vacío! ¿Te imaginas que horrible? ¡No habría colores ni espectro emocional! ¡NI GREEN LANTERN CORPS! ¡O ZAFIROS ESTRELLA! ¡NI SIQUIERA BLUE LANTERNS CORP! –Scar seguía con su desesperada perorata

Pero entonces es cuando Appa se hartó y gritó:

-¡CON UN DEMONIO, SCAR VIEJA LOCA, CÁLMATE!

Todos se tensaron y se quedaron quietos. Nadie conocía nadie con el valor para hablarle a Scar así. Ni nadie con la capacidad de hartar a Appa de esa manera. Ni siquiera el gran Hal _"Soy-un-fastidio-rompe-reglas" _Jordan podía llegar a hartar a Appa de esa forma.

Scar estaba hecha una furia y le dio una fría y asesina mirada a Appa.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!? –gritó. Pobre Appa, no sabe que Scar conserva sus poderes. Mi más sentido pésame para la viuda.

Appa se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo que quise decir fue: _"Scar, tesoro, Cálmate por favor" –_ Okay. Adiós, valor

-Eso creí ¬¬

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más se abrió un portal de color ultra-warp e el cielo.

* * *

**Chan-Chan. ¿Qué pasará? **

**¡HAY REVIEWS! **

**¡A contestar se ha dicho! (Lamento no haber contestado en el capítulo anterior es que se me pasó)**

**Razaya Love: **_Me encanta que te encante, jeje. Y realmente espero que te gusten las historias largas, por que esta lo será. Besos y gracias por comentar_

**KarencitaFrost300: **_Me encanta que te encante a ti también a tratar de no hacerte esperar tanto. Gracias por comentar_

**¡Chicas, me ****ENCANTA ****que les encante! ¡Besitos! **


	10. Semana en Odym (Día 5)

**Capítulo 10: Tú eres yo y yo soy tú**

**T**odos salieron y contemplaron el portal, se veían siluetas distorsionadas en el mismo. Scar paró de perseguir a Razer y Razer paró de correr, se acercaron a los demás.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya pensé en lo que hice! ¿Puedo salir ya? –dijo Aya desde dentro del Interceptor.

-¡Sí! –le dijo Scar

Aya salió y puso al lado de Razer. Scar frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué rayos sucede? –preguntó Gardner a Scar (Del futuro)

-¿Qué me sucede? Me equivoque otra vez –dijo ignorándolo

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Razer

-Llegaron –fue todo lo que dijo

-WHAAAAAA! –gritaron alguienes

Cayeron 3 figuras, 2 de verde y 1 de azul. Las 2 de verdes eran Kilowog y Hal pero la de azul no sabían quien era, su túnica no concordaba con la de otro linterna azul. Además no podían verle la cara, tenía capucha.

-¿Todos bien? –preguntó Hal

-Creo –dijo Kilowog

-Igual –dijo el azul

-¿Dónde estamos? –Volvió a preguntar Hal

-Tú dime, Jordan –dijo Kilowog- Fue tu idea pasar por ese portal ¬¬

-Nish, Kilowog no es para tanto -le dijo

En ese momento el linterna azul se quitó la capucha y pudieron verle la cara. Era… ¡RAZER!

Todos estaban sumamente impresionados, es decir ¿Razer Linterna Azul? ¿Qué Rayos? Aunque eso explicaba por que Ganthet se había preocupado tanto antes. O por que Scar se había puesto como loca. _Bueno eso no._

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Directora! ¡Prometió que no lo haría! –dijo, justamente, Razer

-¿Hacer qué, Querido?

-¡El viaje en el tiempo!

-Oh, eso

-¡No lo diga como si sus acciones no fueran a tener consecuencias! ¡Si esto sale mal, el precio a pagar será muy alto!

-Lo sé –admitió con pesar

-Yo no estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio. Ni yo, ni Aya, ni ninguno de nosotros. Y estoy seguro de que usted tampoco.

-Tienes razón. Pero esto es por un bien colectivo.

-Ya, claro. Bien colectivo –dijo con sarcasmo.

-No me creas si no quieres.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde esta m…? –comenzó Appa (Del futuro)

-WHAAAAAA! –un grito desde el cielo le interrumpió

Y Guy Gardner cayó al piso.

-Hola…Auch –dijo

-Ola k ase –dijo Hal

Ellos 4 se rieron. Entonces cayó alguien más, que se cayó sobre Gardner

-¡A ver! ¡TOMAR-RE!

-Lo siento, Guy Gardner. No fue mi intención.

-Si, si. Lo que sea, ¡Ahora quitate! –dijo él empujándolo

Se escucharon gritos de mujer, ah no ser que Guy fuera el que gritaba (._.)

Entonces cayeron Carol y Galia, ellas no se hicieron nada ni se lastimaron. Pero se cayeron de pie encima de Guy. Hal, Kilowog y Razer sisearon hasta a ellos les dolió

-¡Quiten sus malditos tacones de mi espalda! ¡Me están partiendo la columna vertebral!

-Perdón, Guy

-Si, Aha. Solo quitense

-WHAAAAAA!

-¿Y ahora qué? –Se quejó Guy intentando levantarse del piso

**_¡CRACK!_**

-¡UUHH! –Exclamaron Razer, Hal y Kilowog. Eso si que era dolor y lo demás son tonterías.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡YA ME QUEBRÓ! –grito Gardner con Tora encima

-¡Ay, mi amor! ¡Lo siento, perdóname!

-Solo quitate, Tora –dijo él con acritud

-WHAAAA!

Razer extendió los brazos. Todos lo miraron con cara de: _"¿Qué haces?"_ pero se cortó cuando Tomar-Re se puso a tomar la resistencia del viento y demás. Luego se adelantó un paso y extendió los brazos de la misma forma que Razer.

Entonces desde el cielo cayeron Aya y Ghia´ta. Aya cayó justo sobre los brazos de Razer y Ghia´ta en los de Tomar-Re.

-Vaya, al cielo se le cayó un ángel –dijo Razer mirando a Aya

-Para mí que se le cayeron dos –agregó Tomar-Re mirando a Ghia´ta

-Awww! –corearon las chicas. Los chicos solo rodaron los ojos.

_¿Qué rayos? ¿Razer y Tomar-re haciendo piropos? ¿Razer ya no es de los rojos? ¿Ahora es azul?_ Eran muchas preguntas y surgían más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Madre! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Nada de viajes en el tiempo! –Dijo Aya saliendo de su ensoñación

-Tesoro, ¿Tú también?

-Pues, si. Yo también ¬¬ -dijo parándose junto a Razer.

-Bien, como sea. ¿Por qué no vamos adentro?

-Bien –aceptó Aya

Razer la tomó de la mano y, siendo seguidos por los demás, entraron al interceptor. Los primeros minutos se dedicaron a buscar deferencias entre ellos mismos y sus versiones futuras.

Ghia´ta vio que estaba más alta, su cabello estaba más largo y más oscuro. Galia y Carol vieron que sus cabelleras estaban más largas.

Razer y todos los demás, notaron que el que más cambiado estaba era él. Además del traje azul, (Por que cuál Razer se veía feliz) tenía el cabello más largo de lo que lo habían visto anteriormente y una gran cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara. La cicatriz cruzaba todo el ojo derecho de Razer, marcas incluidas. También tenía una pequeña cicatriz en lo labios que le cruzaba de manera vertical de arriba para abajo en el lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué tan lejos esta su tiempo del nuestro? –preguntó Razer

-Eso depende, ¿Ya fui poseído por Neuroxis? –le preguntó su versión azul.

-Si (U.U)

-Vaya, umm… -Dijo Razer (Azul)

-El tratado de paz en la zona olvidada es en una semana –le dijo Scar (Del futuro)

-Ah, entonces 15 años –dijo Azul

-¿¡Qué!? –gritaron todos incrédulos

_¿Y aquí que pasó?_

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el cap…**

**Los chicos ya se enteraron que Razer es Linterna Azul en el futuro, ¿Qué pasará cuando se enteren "el cómo"? ¿Y cuando se enteren de la nueva habilidad de Aya? ¿Matarán a Razer? Obviamente la respuesta es no. No voy a matar a mi personaje favorito ¬¬**

**Y lo de AppaXScar, bueno yo creo y considero, que hasta los viejos amargados y aburridos como Appa y las viejas dementes y feas como Scar merecen amor. Seguramente, la Reina Aga´Po y sus zafiros estrella estarán de acuerdo conmigo.**

**Y si, para los que no se dieron cuenta, me hice fanática de Ghia´taXTomar-Re**

**¿Alguien Tiene un nombre para la feliz pareja?**

**Yo tengo un par de sugerencias:**

**Ghia´ta-Re**

**Ghiamar-Re**

**Tomar´Ta**

**¡Se abren las votaciones! Voten con un review o bien sugieran nombres para nuestro nuevo OTP (Personalmente me gusta Ghiamar-Re)**

** Bye, se me cuidan ^3^**

**Paz, Bro!**


End file.
